


Чиж

by BrownShrike, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: But maybe in the future, Chubby Nie Huaisang, Gen, M/M, not yet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Лань Цзинъи – вежливый и порядочный мальчик, уважающий старших, поэтому, явившись с остальными заклинателями в храм Гуаньинь, сразу порывается помочь израненному Не Хуайсану. Не Хуайсан в полном восторге.
Relationships: Lán Jǐngyí/Niè Huáisāng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Чиж

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: потенциально неприятные физические детали, сугубо авторские фаноны насчет внешности.

‒ Господин Не! Господин Не, подождите!

Не Хуайсан остановился возле раскидистой павловнии, готовившейся брызнуть душистыми фиолетовыми цветами. Должно быть, величественный храм Гуаньинь нарочно возвели поближе к ней, но теперь в храме царила суматоха, а павловния по-прежнему стояла невозмутимо, безразличная к людским дрязгам, и в ее ветвях весело разговаривал сам с собой крапчатый дрозд. Не Хуайсана догонял тот забавный парнишка из Гусу ‒ Лань Цзинъи, верно: худенький, угловатый, с потешной челкой перышками.

‒ Ну вы даете, ‒ выдохнул Лань Цзинъи. ‒ А я-то вас ищу везде.

Не Хуайсан недоуменно сдвинул брови, машинально пряча в складках одежды испачканную шапочку- _ушамао_ :

‒ Меня? Но зачем?

Лань Цзинъи возмущенно вскинул широкие рукава и едва не подпрыгнул, точно ручной чижик, которому помешали выбирать конопляные семечки из кормушки.

‒ «Зачем»! Интересно! Взяли и умотали куда-то с такой раной... Сейчас разбередите ее ‒ то-то здорово выйдет.

‒ А-а-а, ‒ протянул Не Хуайсан. Царапина, оставленная мечом Су Миньшаня, его ничуть не беспокоила: он вообще довольно легко переносил боль, хотя никому лишний раз о том не докладывал ‒ в конце концов, не стоит без нужды разочаровывать людей. Жаль испорченной серой парчи с голубоватым отливом, но тут деваться некуда. ‒ Юный господин Лань исключительно заботлив.

‒ Да чего я-то, ‒ буркнул Лань Цзинъи. ‒ Вашему ордену долго сюда добираться, а мы... Знаете, как нас Цзэу-цзюнь учит? Нельзя отворачиваться, если творится неладное ‒ вот как!

‒ Похоже на Цзэу-цзюня, ‒ уклончиво вставил Не Хуайсан.

‒ А я к чему! ‒ Лань Цзинъи обхватил Не Хуайсана за полноватую талию и бережно, но решительно поволок вперед. ‒ Ух, господин Не, честное слово! Не обессудьте, но я вас особо-то за бойца не держал, а Сычжуй мне... Погодите, имя забыл... Вы, получается, с Су Миньшанем схлестнулись! Он, конечно, гад и предатель, но воин сильный. Ладно, не волнуйтесь, пройдет! Я, например, однажды на гвоздь наступил, ржавый, прямо ногой ‒ рассказать?

Не Хуайсан издал какой-то неопределенный фыркающий звук, торопливо прижав ладонь ко рту:

‒ Боюсь, для меня это чересчур...

‒ Я так орал, ‒ воодушевленно продолжил Лань Цзинъи. ‒ Он аж до кости воткнулся! И молодая госпожа орала ‒ мы Цзинь Лина молодой госпожой кличем ‒ даже хуже меня. Чуть заражение крови не сделалось, но наши учителя меня быстренько подлатали.

Не Хуайсан с сочувствием кивнул:

‒ Ужасно, ужасно.

‒ Ерунда, зажило ведь! И у вас никакого заражения не будет, наверное... Ох, вы только не падайте, пожалуйста!

Все-таки Не Хуайсан порядочно утомился за последние часы: у него закружилась голова, и Лань Цзинъи пришлось аккуратно усадить его на широкие ступени, уходившие вниз, к мелкому каналу.

‒ Я и не падаю, ‒ удивленно отозвался Не Хуайсан, потирая виски. ‒ Спасибо, господин Лань.

‒ Вам бы лекарство принять надо, ‒ нахмурился Лань Цзинъи, устраиваясь рядом. ‒ Я обязательно Цзэу-цзюня спрошу... Ой, господин Не, а с руками-то у вас что?

‒ С руками? ‒ повторил Не Хуайсан, а потом сообразил: из-под съехавшей ткани выступили бледные, еле заметные шрамы ‒ там, где огонь когда-то с жадностью впился в его кисти и запястья. Не Хуайсан давным-давно привык ловить брезгливо-любопытные взгляды других заклинателей, ‒ мол, неужели скудоумный глава Не кипятком обварился или светильник уронил, разве не умора? ‒ но мальчик из Гусу смотрел на него с искренней тревогой. Он действительно напоминал строгого взъерошенного чижа, и его хотелось немного подразнить, пощекотать пальцем доверчиво открытую шейку, удачно избежавшую клинка безумного Сюэ Яна ‒ благодаря славному Илинскому старейшине, разумеется. ‒ Ах, пустяки, не обращайте внимания.

‒ Ага ‒ пустяки! Вам же...

‒ Старая история, ‒ отмахнулся Не Хуайсан. ‒ Старая и дурацкая. Я пытался спасти то, чем прежде дорожил, а следовало бы... Неважно. А вы и расстроились! Бросьте, милый господин Лань, не стоит оно того. Отболело и прошло.

Чижик упрямо качнул вихрами:

‒ Все равно.

Не Хуайсан молча улыбнулся ему и сцепил пальцы на коленях. Со стороны храма Гуаньинь доносились возбужденно-радостные голоса и стук копыт, бьющих по пыльной дороге; в небе, лениво распластавшись, плавал коршун. Не Хуайсан рассеянно наблюдал то за ним, то за ниточкой оранжевых муравьев на камнях, а Лань Цзинъи, подперев кулаком острый подбородок, изучал главу Не, словно впервые его увидел. Не Хуайсана, в сущности, никто писаным красавцем не считал, о чем он и сам успешно догадывался. Чего ради? У него из всей красоты ‒ одни волосы: густые, тяжелые, угольно-черные, неизменно собранные в сложную прическу с изящными шпильками. А так ‒ гладкое, ухоженное, но невзрачное пухлое лицо, вялый бескровный рот, вечная привычка щуриться. Но Лань Цзинъи ‒ тихий, насупившийся, крепко придавленный новыми мыслями — упорно от него не отрывался.

Коршун пропал за верхушками деревьев, а Не Хуайсан вдруг коротко свистнул и повернулся к Лань Цзинъи:

‒ Я чрезвычайно признателен за вашу доброту, господин Лань. Цзэу-цзюнь и Ханьгуан-цзюнь могут по праву гордиться столь учтивым учеником. Но мне, увы, пора с вами проститься.

Он свистнул опять, а Лань Цзинъи вздрогнул: на плечо Не Хуайсану внезапно опустилась птица с темным оперением и ярко-желтыми мазками возле лукавых блестящих глаз ‒ скворец-майна. Хлопнув крыльями, он осторожно клюнул Не Хуайсана в губы, и Лань Цзинъи сглотнул, будто ошпаренный завистью.

‒ Вер-р-рх... вер-р-рх... ‒ отрывисто выкрикнул скворец, стараясь выдавить целое слово из своего металлического горлышка.

‒ Я понял, понял, ‒ хихикнул Не Хуайсан. ‒ Молодец. Дам тебе дома яблочко.

Лань Цзинъи вопросительно уставился на них обоих.

‒ Весточку мне принес, ‒ уточнил Не Хуайсан, с трудом поднимаясь со ступеней и отряхиваясь. Вдалеке уже маячили высокие фигуры и трепетало узкое тускло-зеленое полотнище ‒ знамя Цинхэ. ‒ Значит, явились-таки мои доблестные телохранители.

‒ Вы птиц любите? ‒ выпалил совершенно невпопад Лань Цзинъи и, судя по его удрученному выражению, сразу пожалел, бедное дитя: из-за спешки ему явно не шло на ум ничего толкового. Не Хуайсан удовлетворенно поправил выбившуюся прядку.

‒ Люблю. Очень люблю.

‒ А меня в детстве ворона клювом стукнула, чтобы я из ее гнезда яйца не крал, ‒ почти с мольбой пробормотал Лань Цзинъи. ‒ А я и не крал, я просто... Серьезно, господин Не! Вы без меня справитесь?

‒ Не такая уж я и развалина, между прочим, ‒ картинно надулся Не Хуайсан, почесывая грудку млеющему от удовольствия скворцу. ‒ Прошу, не суетитесь попусту ‒ и, кстати, Цзэу-цзюня из-за меня зря не утруждайте: утро у него нынче скверное выдалось, а со мной лекарь разберется. Я отлично передохнул, а вы... Уверяю, мы с вами еще сможем приятно побеседовать в будущем.

‒ В каком будущем?

Не Хуайсан задрал голову. Белые с просинью облака сонно растекались над пробуждающимся городом, меняя очертания.

‒ В обозримом, ‒ ответил он наконец. ‒ Согласитесь, нам всем бы не мешало хорошенько поддержать друг друга после случившегося.

Лань Цзинъи стоял не шевелясь, пока Не Хуайсан с энтузиазмом махал адептам. Затем нагнулся, сорвал широкую травинку, натянул ее пальцами и тоже попробовал громко свистнуть, но травинка лопнула. Бросив ее на землю и чинно поклонившись напоследок Не Хуайсану, Лань Цзинъи зашагал к распахнутым храмовым воротам; издали он казался совсем тоненьким, как стройный весенний тополь.


End file.
